Onisarashi-hen Chapter Four: Destruction
This is the fourth chapter of the manga only arc Onisarashi-hen. Plot Haruko says to get big bags out of the closet and to choose ones that aren't flashy. She says that they will use some vinyl and packing tape, too. She continues, saying that they'll drop her off at the mountains. Natsumi is told by her mother to change clothes quickly and help put the "luggage" into the car. Haruko says that they probably won't be back until the next morning. Natsumi is shown looking at her bloody hands, and her father asks her if she's okay. She asks why they are doing such a horrible thing. Her father tells her not to be hard on herself, but she says she did this to Granny and begins crying. Her father admits that he's afraid, Natsumi says they should call the police. At that moment Natsumi's mother appears behind her and tells her husband and daughter that it is no time to talk. Her husband tells her that they should leave Natsumi out of this, since she has school tomorrow. Haruko replies by saying they need Natsumi to help carry the body, and she doesn't know what Natsumi will do if she's left alone. Natsumi says she won't do anything. Her mother ignores her and tells her to change into something comfortable. Natsumi wonders if this is a curse. She can't believe that a scene she had only seen in movies was this close to her. At school the next day, Natsumi, Chisato, and Tamako are in gym class. Chisato is complaining about running a mile in such hot weather, while Natsumi and Tamako wash their hands. While water runs into the drain, Natsumi imagines it to be blood. Chisato and Tamako are worried about her. Chisato asks if she touched any crap, but Natsumu quickly tells her she had not. Then, Natsumi sees Akira standing nearby and goes back to the classroom. Chisato asks Akira if he's the cause of Natsumi's strange behavior, but he says that he's not. Next, she suggest that Oyashiro-sama may be the cause. She asks Natsumi if she's heard about the rumor of Natsumi being from Hinamizawa. Akira scolds her, and she says that she doesn't believe it. Tamako says that people are saying that about every exchange student. Chisato says, since Natsumi has been depressed for a few days, the rumor could be true. Akira says he doesn't think so, but Natsumi is Natsumi regardless of where she was born. Chisato tells him that he's very passionate about defending Natsumi, and Tamako suggests going somewhere to cheer Natsumi up. After school, Natsumi is surprised that they are going somewhere. She says that they can't go into a restaurant with their school uniforms on, but Chisato says no one respects that rule, anymore. On their way to the restaurant, Natsumi thinks that the feeling of what she has done will never go away. A moment later, Akira holds Natsumi's hand. She is about to tell Akira her answer, when someone on television says that a human head was found near a mountain highway. The person says that the head was found in a big rucksack covered with a plastic bag, and it was dropped near a guardrail in a visible place. Chisato says that knowing there's a ripper nearby is scary. The person on television says that this contradicts the apparent intention of the criminal to cover up the dismemberment of the victim, and the authorities are indicating the possibility of a bizarre murder. Natsumi says that she forgot her wallet at school and will be back in a minute. The person on television says that the head belonged to a 60 years old or older woman, and the police were able to determine the victim's identity by the impression of the teeth. When Natsumi arrives at her house, Haruko says that her husband supposedly hid the head well. She screams and says that he's good for nothing, dumb clumsy, and uncooperative. Then, Natsumi runs outside. Akira walks by, sees her outside, and says that she wasn't at school. She says that she can't go to that pastry shop, and she's sorry that he came to pick her up. Akira asks if something happened at home. Natsumi says that nothing happened, but Akira says that he doesn't want to hear lies. She says that the list of things to tell him is getting shorter, and, if she tells the truth, everyone will hate her. Akira says that it's because it's about Hinamizawa. Natsumi keeps apologizing, and Akira tries to calm her down. Oishi comes and says that he's sorry for barging in on their argument. He asks Natsumi if anything has changed since last time. He says that the fence looks repainted because of graffiti. He is about to mention the talismans when Natsumi runs away. While she's running, he wonders how her grandmother is doing. He continues by saying she hasn't been seen in days. Akasaka comes and whispers to Oishi. Akira says he wants to know about Natsumi. Akasaka ask if him if he's worries about his friend. Akira says that he wants to know what "Oyashiro-sama" from Hinamizawa is. The scene changes to the living room of Natsumi's house where Haruko is beating her husband with a vase. Natsumi tries to stop her, and Haruko wants to know why everyone thinks she did it. She thought that the happy days were finally coming back, but her husband ruined it all. Natsumi says that she understands her mother, but they should think through what they are going to do. Haruko says that their sin has been found, and it's only a matter of time until the police come. She leaves the room, saying that she wants to be alone. Natsumi rushes to her father and asks if he's okay. He says that he is, and he says his wife is too harsh. Natsumi wants to know why things had to turn out like this and says she just wanted to be happy. She wonders what they can do to go back to the way they were before. Her father says that they can start by going to the police station. He says he has thought about it for a while, and he was afraid to lose the life they had had. Hiding the body in such an easy place, he says, was to give him more courage. Natsumi smiles at her father, but, a moment later, the front of her father's neck is open and bleeding. Haruko appears behind him, calls her husband good for nothing, and says, in the end, she is the only one working hard for the family. She says that everything was imposed on her, but this time was when she needed her husband's help the most. Category:Chapters Category:Onisarashi-hen